


Happy Birthday, Kaner

by eberbae (dustyjournal)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mexican Food, Pranks, West Edmonton Mall Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/eberbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last night's game, Patrick didn't expect much for his 27th birthday. Turns out the boys have planned something better than he could have ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kaner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know his birthday was yesterday, but considering this was a very plausible scenario I had to write something in celebration. 
> 
> Also, thank you to dandelionwhiskey for helping me out with my first Kazer fic :D

“Where the fuck are we going?” Patrick asked for the millionth time.

“Shut up, Kaner. We’ll be there right away.”

“You know I’ve never actually been around Edmonton, right? I have no idea where you could possibly be taking me.”

“Nice try. Blindfold stays on.”

The cab hit a surprisingly deep pothole and Patrick’s head hit the roof. He grunted in surprise, but the other guys were laughing. Assholes.

Patrick had been kidnapped and blindfolded from his own hotel room that morning. Well, his and Tazer’s. All he was told was that they had come up with a great way to celebrate their day off, and that the rest of the team would be following them in cabs of their own.

When the cab finally stopped, Tazer helped Kane maneuver his way out of the cab. Seabs and Duncs grabbed whatever they decided to pack, paid the driver, and guided them into what Patrick guessed was a very warm arena.

Okay, so they were going to play some hockey for his birthday. He could handle that. But why blindfold him?

“Uh, guys? I hope you packed all my gear,” Patrick said as he was guided onto an escalator, “because--”

“Shut up, Peekaboo,” Seabs interrupted.

“Yeah, we’re nearly there,” Duncs added. He sounded almost giddy.

Tazer was silent. His only communication was his hand solidly pressed against Patrick’s back. Pat wouldn’t admit it, but he was grateful it was Jonny who was in charge here.

“Okay,” Seabs said as Duncs patted his legs in the worst attempt at a drumroll, “we’re here.”

Patrick blinked and rubbed his eyes from the sudden brightness, but when his eyes adjusted he could barely believe what he saw.

“A...waterpark?”

“Not just any waterpark, Peeksy,” Seabs corrected as Patrick stared open-mouthed at the giant slides and pool just behind the glass, “the largest indoor waterpark in North America. And it’s all ours for today.”

“For four hours,” Jonny corrected. Always the killjoy.

\--

The place was amazing. The wave pool was the closest Patrick had been to being in the ocean for a long time, and he could have spent all day riding the humongous waves over his teammate’s heads. A couple slides were out of order, but not the best ones: Patrick beat Seabs down the one that angled almost 90 degrees (and he definitely didn’t almost lose his shorts, thank you very much), he laughed so hard he almost flipped his tube when Hossa biffed it on the tube ride, and he must’ve gone down the _Blue Bullet_ five times in a row.

How the guys found out Kaner loved waterparks, he would never know. But this was the best birthday in the last decade. Maybe the best ever.

He found himself getting a little overwhelmed after he came down from the _Sun Run_. He considered going and sitting with Shawzy and Duncs in the hot tub (the two men were wrinkling so fast it amazed Patrick that there was any water left in their bodies), but then he remembered the space behind the staircase leading to the giant slide. Hoping no one would notice, Patrick snuck off to that little spot and caught his breath.

After a game like the one last night, Patrick was perfectly content with the idea of just hanging around the hotel all day, maybe ordering some room service and pay per view. But of course Jonny and the boys would plan something for his day; he just assumed it would be dinner at that all-you-can-eat Brazilian steakhouse they went to last time they had free time in Edmonton.

“Hey, you okay?”

Jonny’s concerned tone snapped Patrick out of his thoughts in an instant. The captain worked his way into the tiny space, ducking his head to show the red mark on his forehead from where Patrick allegedly kicked him when they toppled over each other in the wave pool. Patrick quickly switched his focus to Jonny’s worried stare. Pat had great practice in avoiding looking at almost anywhere else on Jonny because it was too damn easy to get lost in the cut muscles or movement of his mouth. He definitely wasn’t going to point out that Jonny’s swim trunks were a little big and were therefore showing more hair than necessary.

 _Focus, Patrick. He asked you a question._ Smiling his most sincere smile, Patrick answered, “Yeah, just taking a sec. This has been incredible. Thank you.”

Surprisingly, Jonny seemed taken aback, floundering for a moment before answering. “Of course, Kaner. It’s your birthday. And, you know, you played a solid game last night.”

Patrick laughed and offered a bashful thank you. He wondered if Jonny could ever stop thinking about hockey for more than ten seconds. Probably not, but Pat couldn’t complain. Jonny was a great player himself, a great captain. A great friend.

That thought brought Pat to a halt. It was about time he said that to Jonny’s face. The last time he had expressed his thanks to his best friend was the night after they won the Cup, when Pat was so hammered that Tazer had to get him to bed and help undress him. The dude deserved way more recognition than that; Patrick had to stop taking him for granted.

“Seriously, man. I mean it. You’re the glue of this team. I don’t know what I’d do without you. With Sharpy gone--”

“Patrick--”

“No Jonny, listen. You gotta know you’ll always be my best friend. So thank you.”

Some time while Patrick was talking the two men had stepped closer to one another. Close enough, even, that Patrick had been able to reach out and grab Tazer’s wrist. He almost pulled away when he realized this, but Tazer needed to understand. They needed him, their Captain Serious. The best captain in the NHL, in Patrick’s not-so-humble opinion. And, maybe more importantly, Jonny needed them.

Jonny cleared his throat, but didn’t shake Patrick’s hand. So it stayed there.

“Thanks, Kaner. You’re my best friend too.”

Patrick chuckled, “Wow Jon, that was beautiful. You should write poetry.” Somehow Kaner found himself even closer to Jonny now, feeling his warm breath tickle his nose, still holding Jonny’s wrist. Neither made a move for a few beats, not closer nor farther apart.

“Shut up, Kaner.”

And that was it. Patrick used his hold on Jonny’s wrist to close the rest of the distance between them (and, possibly, Jonny pulled a bit too) and suddenly their lips were moving together, a chaste kiss that was deepening with each breath.

Pat couldn’t say how long he wanted this, but he was more worried with how long Jonny must have felt this way. He almost pulled away thinking about what this could mean for them, for the team, but then Jonny slid one hand from Patrick’s hip to the small of his back, reminding Patrick that he couldn’t get caught up in his thoughts when his dreams were unfolding right here, right now. He wasn’t going to miss it.

The rush of water drowned out both man’s quiet moans as Patrick laced their lips together. It was amazing how all other thoughts flew from his mind when he gave himself into the perfection of the moment. He let himself settle into Jonny’s chest, barely holding back the biggest grin that was forcing its way onto his face. This --this day, this week, this moment-- was everything he could have ever asked for.

A huge scream that could only belong to one Corey Crawford rang out above them, bringing the two back to reality. Good thing, too, because Patrick’s hand that wasn’t still gripping Jonny’s wrist was finding a way into those too-big swim trunks.

Stepping back a bit, Patrick still couldn’t break eye contact. He didn’t know what to say. But then he smiled even bigger because--

“Race you down the _Cyclone_ ,” Pat challenged, and took off running.

“That’s not even a racing slide!” Jonny protested. “And stop running, you’re going to break your neck!”

Patrick only slowed to a fast walk.

\--

A few hours later, the team was taking up almost the entire dining room of a small Mexican restaurant in Bourbon Street. They had an early morning trip to Calgary so they weren’t going to go out, but at least they could enjoy a nice dinner. Pat was a little disappointed that they didn't choose the Hooters that was right across the hall, but with Jonny sitting close to him and sometimes placing his hand on Pat's thigh, he couldn't complain.

Halfway through his burrito, Patrick saw Shawzy call their server over and whisper something in her ear. She grinned and gave a little nod, quickly disappearing into the back.

“What was that about?” Pat asked.

“Just asking for their dessert menu,” Shawzy replied, but his eyes gleamed with what could only be mischief.

Patrick figured this birthday wasn’t over. Maybe they made you do a weird, spicy shot or something. Whatever it was, Patrick could handle it. He let his ankle hook with Jonny’s, and the two of them exchanged a small smile.

When all their plates were cleared, the server returned with what looked like a blow job shot. Patrick huffed with laughter, thinking the guys were getting a little soft with their pranks.

“I hear there’s a birthday here,” she said as she slid the shot toward Patrick. Pat adjusted his chair closer to the table as everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_ very, very off-key.

He didn’t even notice Jonny get up and stand behind him until he was about to grab for the shot.

Jonny grabbed Patrick’s wrists so quickly that Patrick barely had time to ask what was going on until he was being tied down to the chair and Duncs was forcing duct tape over his mouth. Then the server came around and put a sombrero on his head as the team started cracking up.

“You really thought we couldn’t bring you to the restaurant that does this?” Shawzy teased.

Patrick tried to retort with a classic _fuck you_ , but damn that tape was tight.

“What’s that, Peeksy? You want us to take you into the mall? Well, okay,” Shawzy replied. Suddenly there were four guys grabbing Patrick’s chair, carrying him into the small opening just outside the restaurant. Passers-by started pointing and laughing as soon as they saw him squirming in his seat, but he had to give it to the guys. This was a pretty good prank, and still the best birthday ever.

\--

“Look Jonny, I’m just saying I may not be able to perform at my best tomorrow considering you left me tied to that chair for _hours_ ,” Patrick complained as he tucked himself under his covers.

Jonny was just finishing brushing his teeth, and waited to finish rinsing his mouth before laughing. “Kaner, you were out there for half an hour max. And you’re fine, right?”

Kaner put on his best pouty face and replied, “You guys tied me up really tight, and the tape pulled at my beautiful beard. But I guess the waterpark made up for it, so you’re forgiven.”

Jonny actually looked a little worried. “You sure you’re okay? Your mouth is a little red,” he said.

“Yeah Jonny, it’s only a _little_ sore.” Patrick demonstrated this by showing off a few mouth movements, ending with a purse of his lips. A wave of both embarrassment and arousal washed over him as Jonny raised his eyebrows.

“Aw, poor baby,” Jonny retorted as he made his way over to Patrick’s bed. Pat made a small motion for Jonny to join him in his bed, and Jonny seemed more than willing to clamber in.

“Yes, poor meee,” Patrick whined as he snuggled back into Jonny’s arms, “pity me.”

Jonny laughed, shallow and breathy, like he does when he’s really happy. Warmth filled Patrick’s stomach, and he grabbed at Jonny’s hand as Jonny laid a small kiss on the back of Patrick’s neck.

“Happy Birthday, Kaner,” was Jonny’s only reply. And that, Patrick decided, was enough.

 


End file.
